First and second generation cellular systems have historically used forms of modulation which are either constant envelope (e.g. GMSK in GSM) or which result in relatively low levels of amplitude modulation. The linearity of the high power amplifiers used for such systems has therefore not been an important technical issue; indeed, for the constant envelope systems it is standard practice to operate the amplifiers either close to or actually in compression in order to maximise power efficiency.
Third generation cellular systems however typically use linear spread-spectrum modulation schemes with a large amount of amplitude modulation on the signal envelope. When passed through a high power amplifier, the output is typically distorted in amplitude and phase by the non-linearity of the amplifier: the amplitude and phase distortion effects are commonly referred to as AM-AM conversion and AM-PM conversion respectively. Both distortion effects are a function only of the amplitude envelope of the input signal and are insensitive to the input phase envelope.
In systems such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) modulation schemes, a plurality of signals are transmitted in a communication system and are amplified simultaneously. When a plurality of signals are applied to a linear amplifier, its non-linear characteristics will tend to produce interaction between the signals being amplified and the amplifier output will contain intermodulation products. Such intermodulation products reduce signal quality by allowing cross-talk to occur and such spillage often falls outside a particular licensed spectrum and must be controlled. Such intermodulation distortion can be reduced by negative feedback of the distortion components, pre-distortion of the signal to be amplified to cancel the amplifier generated distortion, or by separating the distortion components with the amplifier output and feeding forward the distortion component to cancel the distortion of the amplifier output signal.
There are many ways of linearising a high power amplifier: direct RF feedback, envelope feedback, feed-forward and pre-distortion. For cellular power amplifiers, feed-forward amplifiers are commonly used. Feed forward amplifiers are more complicated in that they require the modification of the separated distortion component in amplitude and phase to match the gain and phase shift of the amplifier on a continuous basis and require an error amplifier which is typically similar in power handling to the main amplifier: this incurs a heavy penalty in RF device cost and power efficiency.
Envelope feedback methods (polar and Cartesian) perform much better than feed-forward amplifiers in terms of device cost and efficiency since the RF signal linearisation processing is done before the power amplifier on a small signal. However, envelope feedback is fundamentally limited in the correction bandwidth obtainable by the delay of the feedback loop. As systems migrate to wider band modulation (e.g. CDMA2000 and WCDMA) a linearisation technology is required which is fundamentally a wideband technique.
Most implementations of pre-distortion are inherently wideband, however the performance achievable has been limited by the difficulty of matching the complex distortion characteristics of typical power amplifier devices with simple analogue pre-distortion networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,151 (Nagata) provides a baseband (analogue or digital) modulation system and technique which employs a look-up table for adaptation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,832 (Cavers) provides a digital pre-distortion arrangement which reduces memory requirements to under 100 complex pairs, with a resultant reduction in convergence time and removes the need for a phase shifter or PLL in a feedback path.